Reception
by SouthItaly23
Summary: Bonus story for Wedding.  read first  You seen Ludwig and Feliciano get married, but you didn't see the reception! ,Gerita,slight Fruk&Pruhun and Ameripan if you squint.


**DO NOT OWN HETALIA... HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS BONUS!**

**warning: Drunk Gilbert embaressing his little bruder ;)**

~****

It was now five o'clock and just about everyone was tispy,buzzed or only people who were not was,Alfred and Kiku,who were dancing,Roderich and Vash,who were fighting,Mizuki,who was to young to have alcohol,Feliciano,Lovino, Antonio,Lovino's boyfriend and -surprisingly-Ludwig. Gilbert was extremly drunk and trying to dance on a table,but was being stoped by Elizaveta. A buzzed Francis was near them,trying to kiss a VERY drunk Arthur. Ludwig and Feliciano were in each others arms, dancing,their foreheads pressed against each other. Lovino was sitting down at a table with a smiling Antonio, a grumpy sigh excaping the older Italian,not wanting his brother to marry. After a few minutes, everyone heard a _'clank clank' _ of china and turned toward the sound. What meet their eyes was Gilbert, with a embaressed Hungarian next to him . "Sit down!" Elizaveta hissed. Gilbert ignored her.

"I...I want to give a...a... speech... Keseseses..." Between each word, Gilbert let out a hiccup. "I wanna... give a... speech... to my brother and my new Brother-In-Law...his...his...new wife-husband-thingy! Hell, what are you again, Feli?" A few people laughed, but most didn't, feeling bad for the now blushing Ludwig and confused Feliciano. Gilbert continued.

"I remembered... I remembered when my little...little bruder told me he wanted to marry the...the.. little Italian! Kesesese... I didn't... I did not think he would do it! He may great...in a fight...but, hey, he is the most awkward man I know! But he does! And Feliciano says 'yes'! I already...knew he would...if Luddi manage to ask him. Feli has been in love with Ludwig since...since...hell, since they met!"

Gilbert let out another fit of giggles and hiccups. "And after Ludwig told...told me he said yes, I gave him one of my special beers! My poor little bruder, all grown up!" Gilbert pretended to wipe tears away from his eyes. "Ah...anyway, right after we drank the beers, he...he went upstairs, and at first I thought he was going to throw up! No one is as awesome as me...so I thought my beers were...were...were to much! But a little while later, he came down stairs...Kesesese...and guess what? Guess what he had?" Everbody was now sitting down and was muttering what they thought. Ludwig, on the other hand, was as red as a tomato and begging his brother with his eyes not to continue.

"He had a serious face on and turned to me and said...he said, 'Bruder, I'm going to be a married man, so I'm done with these.' And I saw what he had! He had all his porn magazines! And he threw the away in the trash! Kesesesese...Kesesese!"

While Gilbert was laughing, Ludwig slammed his head against the table in embaressment and anger. "Eh...Ve... Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, worried about his new husband. Feli went to comfort the man by placing his hand on Ludwig's back and his chin against the other man's shoulder. Ludwig mummured something but didn't put his up.

"Well, that is all...So... congrats to Ludwig and Feliciano! Cheers!" Gilbert finished, raising his now empty glass. People followed half-heartedly, muttering "Cheers."

Gilbert sat down, only to receive multiple slaps by Elizaveta in the back of the head.

Over by another table, Feliciano finally got Ludwig to put his head up.

"I...ah...I'm sorry, Feli... I," Ludwig cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about mien bruder...and about..erm...ah..." Ludwig turned red and didn't finished. Luckily for him, Feliciano understood what he was about to say.

"Ve..." The Italian giggled. "It's okay about your brother! He's mine to, now that we are married! And about your...Magazines, well...I already knew you had them! And I'm happy you threw them away! It shows you love me!"

Feliciano went and hugged Ludwig, catching Ludwig by surprise, though he hugged him back. Once they pulled away, Ludwig planted a soft but passionate kiss on Feliciano. Both men sighed in content after they kissed and said in unison, "I love you."


End file.
